


Loki's NSFW ABCs

by GuavaTeaPixie



Series: Getting to Know You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), My First Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuavaTeaPixie/pseuds/GuavaTeaPixie
Summary: The NSFW version, as I gingerly dip my toes into the wide waters of smut. If anyone knows the original creator of the prompt, please let me know so I can give them credit. The answers are all my own. Feedback/constructive criticism always appreciated
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Getting to Know You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736176
Kudos: 49





	Loki's NSFW ABCs

**A = Aftercare** _(What they’re like after sex)_

He holds you close, with lots of kisses and light touches and praises as you both relax.

**B = Body part** _(Their favorite body part of theirs and of their partner)_

He loves his mouth because of its versatility. It can bring soft pleasure or mix in a little pressure or a light sting of pain. His tongue can more than just taste and tease every bit of you, it can also form whispers that linger in your ears and incantations to make it feel as though a warm wave washes over your whole body. 

He loves your hands because they’re the only hands in all his centuries that have ever touched him with such reverence and gentleness. He loves that your hands hold his without fear or doubt. He loves your hands in his hair, on his neck, running down his arms while you kiss. He loves the way you trace your fingertips down his stomach and hips as you kiss your way down his body.

**C = Cum** _(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)_

He loves to finish deep inside you while still held tightly by the grip of your orgasm. He’s also very considerate about cleanup, so you don’t have to worry about that awkward drippy feeling when you first stand up.

**D = Dirty Secret** _(Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_

He wants a partner, not just to be served and worshiped. Getting off is easy, and he could do that with anyone or no one at all, but real intimacy is difficult for him, so the way you care for him, reassure him even, is part of what makes the sex so good. He finds it incredibly arousing when you challenge his dominance.

**E = Experience** _(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)_

He’s over a thousand years old; he knows exactly what he’s doing and where his talents lie. Combining sex and intimacy, however, is not something he has as much experience with, and sometimes both of you are surprised at the tender moments.

**F = Favorite Position** _(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)_

Any position that maximizes skin-to-skin contact or gives him a fantastic view of your body and reactions. He loves pulling you to the edge of the bed with your legs up and over his shoulders so he can have easy access with his tongue or his cock. Morning sex almost always begins with spooning, so he can run his hands all over you, kiss your neck, and whisper naughty encouragement in your ear as he takes you. And he loves to sit in a chair or up against the headboard and lean back while you ride him; it makes him feel like a king on his throne.

**G = Goofy** _(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)_

He’s usually more on the serious side but has his silly moments. On more than one occasion he’s made your panties disappear from your body and reappear in his pocket while at some important invent.

**H = Hair** _(How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)_

He keeps things neatly groomed but doesn’t see the point in bothering with the Midgardian obsession for removing everything.

**I = Intimacy** _(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)_

Incredibly intimate. When you’re in the moment, nothing exists in all the realms except for the two of you. He plans little romantic getaways so you can have quality time together, usually somewhere peaceful and secluded to enjoy each other in total privacy.

**J = Jack Off** _(Masturbation headcanon)_

It’s utilitarian – we all have urges and he makes no apologies for that – but he prefers your touch over his own. He does, however, very much enjoy watching you touch yourself when you feel like being saucy and giving him a show (not that it ever lasts long before he joins you).

**K = Kink** _(One or more of their kinks)_

Praise (both giving and receiving). Temperature play. And he’s not averse to a little role play, especially if it involves some light spanking… or maybe even a bit of rougher spanking if you’ve been particularly naughty.

**L = Location** _(Favorite places to do the do)_

Bed is his favorite, with a few variations; it’s just the most comfortable spot, and convenient for when you’re thoroughly worn out afterwards. Foreplay usually starts long before you get to the bedroom, so you’ll often get going on the couch or in the shower.

**M = Motivation** _(What turns them on, gets them going)_

Soft moans while you kiss, your hands tightening their grip on his hair, the way you rub your backside against his half-hard cock first thing in the morning, hints about what sort of delicate lacy underthings (or lack thereof) are waiting for him underneath your dress on a night out, and the way you call him “my prince.”

**N = NO** _(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_

Restraints are right out. After his time in Sanctuary, they hold no pleasure for him – even if he’s the one doing the restraining.

**O = Oral** _(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)_

Both. Regularly, enthusiastically, and sometimes simultaneously. You’d never had a partner so willing and eager to go down on you, and it took you by surprise the first time.

**P = Pace** _(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)_

Depends entirely upon the mood. If you’ve both had a long day, he might draw a bath and get in with you to rub your back and wash your hair, then dry you both off and head to bed for slow, sweet sex. If you’ve been out and teasing each other all night through dinner and your ride home, he might have you up against the wall as soon as the front door closes behind you.

**Q = Quickie** _(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)_

Generally, he prefers sex to be a time-consuming event, but sometimes in the heat of the moment, passion takes its own course.

**R = Risk** _(Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)_

He’ll give just about anything a shot but has learned a lot of reliable favorites over the centuries. Any risks he may take tend to be carefully calculated, especially with you. He’d rather create an illusion of having his way with you somewhere risky while in the comfort of your own bed rather than make you feel uncomfortable with the risk of being caught somewhere too public.

**S = Stamina** _(How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)_

The man is a deity; you’ve always been first to tap out.

**T = Toy** _(Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)_

There’s not a lot of need for mortal toys when you have magic at your disposal.

**U = Unfair** _(how much they like to tease)_

He’s a huge tease, and once he realizes how much it turns you on, he becomes an absolute master of the art – the way he runs his fingertips across your palm while you’re sitting in the theatre, naughty ideas whispered in your ear as he helps you with your coat, toying with the hem of your dress on a cab ride home – he’s slow and subtle and it absolutely drives you wild.

**V = Volume** _(How loud they are, what sounds they make)_

He’s on the quieter side, preferring to focus on the sounds he can elicit from you, but isn’t shy about letting you know when you’re doing something he really likes.

**W = Wild Card** _(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)_

One night at dinner he noticed your gaze drifting down towards the waitress’s backside as she walked away; he decided that might be a good time to introduce you to the more fluid concepts of his physical being. You were both pleasantly surprised with the outcome.

**X = X-Ray** _(Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)_

Long enough to hit all the right spots as he thrusts into you, but not so long as to make you feel bruised. Thick enough to make you feel full, but not so thick as to make you feel as though you’re being split in half.

**Y = Yearning** _(How high is their sex drive?)_

Definitely higher than any human man you’ve encountered.

**Z = ZZZ** _(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_

Not quickly at all. He always holds you close until you’ve fallen asleep, the solid weight of you in his arms comforting him enough that he can finally start to drift off.


End file.
